movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gillian B. Loeb (Tim Burton's Batman Trilogy)
"One can never have too much power. If my life has a meaning, that's the meaning" : ―Gillian B. Loeb Gillian B. Loeb was a well-respected, ruthless police commissioner who acted more like a politician than a cop. He served as Eddie Bullock and Selina Kyle's boss. He was also in league with Carl Grissom, the Joker, and the Penguin. Biography Batman Year One Commissioner Loeb attended a celebratory banquet for the newly elected District Attorney, Harvey Dent. Bruce Wayne had a seat reserved next to Loeb but was unable to attend. Harvey Dent announced with Loeb and Mayor Borg their plans to target businesses suspected to involved with organized crime problem in Gotham. However, everyone was unaware that Loeb was in league with Carl Grissom, who is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. Loeb viewed then-Lieutenant Bullock's honesty as a threat, however, nevertheless, he still allowed Bullock to use the law to arrest criminals in order to keep up with appearances. When Jack Napier killed Grissom and took over his criminal empire, he renamed himself the Joker. Joker ordered Loeb to capture the Batman at all costs. Loeb and the GCPD trapped Batman in an abandoned building following an impromptu rescue on the street. Loeb orders a bomb dropped on the building and a SWAT unit conducting an armed search of the rubble. Batman is then able to escape. Loeb attended the public announcement of the Batsignal, with all Gotham City officials in attendance. After Harvey Dent read a short letter left with the gift, Loeb dramatically presented it. Batman Returns Loeb was pressing for new policies to be made, however, standing in Loeb's way was Bruce Wayne, who sponsored Mayor Roscoe Jenkins' political party and Mayor Jenkins himself. Loeb was revealed to have had psychiatric issues since he would torture a ballerina in a music box whenever he got mad. Later on, that same night, while Loeb gave the city a speech (he was viewed as "Gotham's Santa Claus"), a group of clown-like criminals known as the Red Triangle Circus Gang attacked Gotham Plaza and demanded Loeb Deputy Commissioner Arnold Flass valiantly defended the Commissioner long enough for him to escape, although Loeb was caught in a trap and he fell into the sewer, where he saw the same gang and met their enigmatic leader: a mysterious Penguin-like creature, whose rumors were spreading. The Penguin demanded Loeb help him make his way to the surface in a positive light, and when Loeb at first refused, the Penguin blackmailed him with incriminating evidence of Loeb's past crimes (the Penguin had studied Loeb for a while in preparation for that). On the condition that the Penguin help him out as well, Loeb agreed. Loeb then returned to his office, where he found his timid and shy secretary, Selina Kyle, doing a last-minute check-up for his meeting the next day with Bruce Wayne about his policies. Kyle accidentally revealed that she discovered Loeb's corruption and ties to the late Carl Grissom. Loeb, out of fear that Kyle might let it slip, and his refusal to risk his chance at having power, pushed her through a window to her death. Unknown to him, however, Selina survived the fall and took up the mantle of Catwoman. The next day, during a speech, Mayor Jenkins' baby son was kidnapped by a Red Triangle Gang member, who fled into the sewer, where he was "attacked" by the Penguin, who then "rescued" Jenkins' son, brought him to the surface, and became a public hero. Loeb witnessed that and demanded that the Penguin be granted access to the Hall of Records to search for his parents' names, and in the process, learned of his human name: Oswald Cobblepot. The same day, Loeb met with Bruce Wayne at his office, who also opposed his policies and pointed out that Cobblepot was the leader of the Red Triangle Gang. Loeb denied that, however, and they were then visited by a heavily plastered but "amnesia-suffering" Selina, who displayed a more confident attitude and even impressed Loeb, who vowed to kill her only if she tried to blackmail him. However, Loeb said to Flass that Selina's "change" didn't surprise him. Loeb then revealed his plan: recall the elections by using the Red Triangle Gang's attacks and set up Cobblepot as a candidate for Mayor, who would approve of the Power Plant. Meanwhile, Selina, as Catwoman, started her own revenge crusade against Loeb and blew up Loeb's precinct. Later, however, Loeb's plans to make Cobblepot the new Mayor was ruined when Bruce Wayne, from the Batcave, jammed the microphones during Cobblepot's speech and played some insults that Cobblepot had made towards the city while he controlled the Batmobile with Batman inside it. Cobblepot's true personality and his schemes were uncovered, he lost his popularity and was forced to return to the sewer, especially after Loeb abandoned him. At Bruce Wayne's masquerade party, the Penguin crashed through and informed the party that his henchmen were targeting their first-born sons to murder in the sewer (in a twisted act of revenge for what his parents did to him). Penguin took Loeb prisoner, and held him in a cage above a deadly vat of toxic waste, into which he planned to dump Loeb along with the firstborn sons of Gotham. When Batman intervened and tricked the Penguin into firing missiles at the Old Zoo (under which the Penguin's lair was), Loeb managed to escape from his cage, only to be ambushed by Catwoman, who was determined to kill him then and there. Batman arrived, and Loeb attempted to bribe him, only for Batman to push him back and tell him of his impending incarceration. When Batman, however, removed his mask and revealed himself as Bruce Wayne, Loeb used The Fat Clown's Gun and shot him. Narrowly, Batman played dead to protect himself. Loeb then fired four shots into Catwoman, who, thanks to her nine lives, was able to survive until Loeb ran out of bullets. Catwoman used a taser, sacrificed her penultimate life to electrocute Loeb, gave him a "kiss" by forcing both the taser and seemingly her lips to his mouth, pulled one of the generator cables at the same time, which engulfed both herself and Loeb in a massive explosion which was revealed to have killed Loeb, which fried him horribly and reduced him to nothing but a scorched, and skeletal corpse. Because of these circumstances, Eddie Bullock was appointed by Mayor Jenkins to be the new police commissioner. Trivia * Despite being a scheming, mentally unstable, and selfish man, Loeb showed a few signs of nobleness in the film, such as when he was locked in a cage in the Penguin's lair and learned of Penguin's plot to kidnap and kill all of the first-born sons of Gotham, Loeb showed signs of disgust and discomfort. Category:Nightslayer2 Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:DC